Forever Mine
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Long after the defeat of Naraku Koga makes his mark in the world and runs into a few familiar faces! Find out who here!
1. This is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…I'm just borrowing…

-

**Forever Mine**

-

The early morning sun gleamed in through the huge windowed office wall distractingly as it rose up. Stretching its fiery arms, the sun grasped at the welcoming clouds and lifted her way into view. Every morning found him here since his return and every morning he would do as he always did. It was almost a routine now. He stood and walked towards the window, an impeccable, handsome young man, perhaps in his thirties. No one could guess the dark haired males real age and wouldn't believe him even if they were told. His dark eyes watched the outside world in a sad state searching for what he hoped to be there. It was impossible for any human to endure the years he had lived, searching.

He sighed and turned back towards the desk his mind now on the task at hand. The mere length of the open document disinterested him greatly with the mere length of it. It would take him well into the morning to even think of reading it. Surely if he did read it he would find this person's whole, boring life written in the longest possible way. He quickly discarded it and moved on to the next. This one was much better and shorter then the first though a tad bit lengthy. After skimming through it, he set it aside for later viewing before moving on. He did this until a name suddenly caught his eye. He "hmmed," and skimmed the resume. A smile appeared on his face as he noted all the qualifications that would make this person an excellent employee. He pressed a button paging his secretary just outside his office. "Mrs. Gurani," he inquired. "Were there any calls while I was away?"

"Yes, Mr. Hayashi, three separate ones, a Ms. Higurashi…" the name struck a cord in his heart though he did not know why. He didn't even listen to the other names mentioned.

"Could you call her back and schedule an interview on Friday at eight o' clock am?" He asked.

"But you have a meeting…" she interrupted.

"Have it moved to another day and inform the officials of its new date and time," he commanded. "Thank you, Mrs. Gurani." He promptly cut off the intercom before packing some necessary documents into his briefcase. He quickly grabbed his coat and one of the umbrellas that had been needed for last night when he arrived. It had been pouring that night and was difficult to navigate the roads, especially without the moonlight on the dark country roads near his abode. Koga had to rely on his other senses to cope with the disastrous weather.

As Koga passed by the secretary, he noticed she was on the phone, waiting for someone else to answer. He only overheard some of the conversation though couldn't pay it too much mind. Weaving his way out, he was obviously tired from staring at the computer screen as long as he had. He grunted in annoyance at one of the employees that attempted to make conversation and dismissed the young human with a farewell. A female bumped into him on his way out but he barely took notice until the scent struck some familiar resemblance to someone he knew. He turned around, but the woman was already gone. Koga shook his head and continued towards a black Honda Accord he called his own. A pair of beeps accompanied by a resounding click, only he heard, that told him his car was waiting obediently to be driven off to the unknown. Like an old friend it waited patiently for him. He could almost see the excited look it wore for being able to be of service. A sigh escaped him as he opened the door and climbed in. Inserting and turning the key, he was met with a roar as the engine blared to life instantaneously. He shifted gears and pulled out of the space. Then in one fluid motion, he shifted into drive and left.

"Koga?" he nearly jumped in surprise until he realized his cell had automatically picked up a call. The piece in his ear was tuned down enough to just make it annoying.

"This is he," he replied.

"Yea, I won't be able to make the meeting today but I did send someone. He'll be picking up any paperwork you have for me and taking notes and observations so he can tell me how great you are. Anyway I'm really sorry about this. My mother passed last night and I have to see to her burial. We'll meet another time though." Koga listened half-heartedly.

"Ok, I'll give you some time. Just give me a call and set up another time with me and I'll see how my schedule is," Koga said before the signal cut off. He looked down and noted it had not been his. "Damned useless things," he complained. He took off the headset, turning it off as he did, and put away. Koga was nearing his destination and didn't want to be bothered further. Slowing to a stop, he watched as the traffic passed him by until he finally found an opening. He turned into the lot of a high class restaurant that he almost always attended for these kinds of meetings. He opened the door and exited the Honda. A series of beeps and a click greeted his ears in reply to the command it received from a button he had pushed. Quickly, he put the keys away and walked into the restaurant, checking his watch to be sure he was on time. Eight twenty-two, he was earlier then intended but he knew it would be fine. Everything was hazy as he made his way to a sign that stood sentry near the front desk and a podium to wait for service.

"Hello, sir. Do you have a reservation?" a woman asked pulling up a couple of menus from the podium.

"Yes I do, Hayashi," Koga replied. She looked over the list and smiled satisfied.

"Yes, right this way, sir." He followed her lead through calm restaurant, food assaulting his sensitive nose, from every direction, making him hungry. He realized that he had not had anything to eat for over eight hours now. Remedying this hunger would have to be first on his list of things to do. Finally she stopped and he took a seat at the indicated table before accepting the menu and opening it. He was quite accustomed to the food here but always made it a point to check for anything new they were sure to offer at any given time. Koga noted a pasta dish that hadn't been there before and an interesting dessert.

"Long time no see, lord of the wolf demon tribe." Koga looked up glaring slightly. Surprise took over when he saw who was addressing him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother," he replied quite familiar with the other.

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru corrected. Nodding in defeat, Koga chuckled.

"I can tell as much, you being full-blooded an all," he replied lowly so that no human could hear. He raised his voice slightly louder and in a friendly business like way. "So what brings you here? How is your half-brother by the way? I haven't seen him…It's been so long."

"Inuyasha followed his lost love to the other world as for me I'm here strictly for business in Mr. Yujishi's place. He had some family business to attend," Sesshoumaru answered grinningly. "Maybe it's fate that we met here today." Koga gulped noting the predatory gaze he was receiving. He scratched the back of his neck in hopes of relieving the unease that crept up within him.

"Maybe, or maybe just coincidence."

"Hello, may I take your order?"

"I'd like the beef steak, A1 sauce and a glass of red wine if you will," Koga answered almost immediately.

"And you?" The waitress asked Sesshomaru.

"Just a nice white wine," he replied in dismissal. The waitress left the two alone once more, though the moment had already been interrupted. Koga broke the gaze suddenly allowing Sesshoumaru that one triumph. "I'm sorry we're a bit off track are we not?" he quickly pulled out a notebook and pen and jotted some quick notes then on another notebook jotted something else. Koga's eyes narrowed in suspicion only to be greeted by a smirk. "Don't worry, one is for my own eyes only and the other is for this meeting. I'm very careful when it comes to certain details. I'm also very specific." The warning in the words was as clear as day causing Koga to stop glaring. He then reached into his briefcase and pulled out a folder and handed it to Sesshomaru. The waitress returned then with their drinks and left again. Sesshomaru looked inside and flipped through the paperwork, looking it over.

"That should have everything he'll need to know. So what do you do now?" Koga asked suddenly.

"I'm a secretary, why?" Sesshomaru replied, taking a sip from the wine. He stopped at a certain spot within the paperwork then looked up to offer a questioning glance.

"The great Lord Sesshomaru, filing paperwork? For a human no less," Koga mused mostly to himself. He smirked when he heard the low growl from the object of his musings. Sighing, Koga moved on to another subject, picking up his glass and swishing the wine around. "So what of that young girl who used to travel with you? And Jakken?"

"You know it's well past the time of her life," Sesshomaru replied. "I live much too long to have a human companion forever. Jakken on the other hand still tends to my needs and follows my orders. I did get him to stop following behind me like a lost puppy though."

"I know that she's not…but did she leave you anything to remember her by?" Koga asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, two children. A little girl and little boy, well not so little now but you get the picture," Sesshomaru answered.

"You're always going to refer to them as 'little' you know that right?" Koga asked finally taking a sip of his wine noting the prominent taste. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Past experience?"

"No just some research on the subject that's all…" Koga replied somewhat distant.

"So you haven't found her yet, I take," Sesshomaru asked. Koga shook his head now even drearier than before. "I saw your two companions not too long ago, Ginta's married now."

"Really? I should call them more, shows how much I've cared," Koga replied chiding himself. "They're all I have left and they don't even come to mind as often anymore…"

"Ties have to be severed sometimes to survive, even I have learned that. This is the time of humans, youkai just do not belong anymore." Koga shook his head.

"If youkai don't belong why are we still here?" Koga asked suddenly giving a devilish smirk.

"We're smarter than most of the lesser youkai?" Sesshomaru questioned matching the devious look with one of his own. They both broke out into quiet laughter and near silent snickers after the waitress had placed Koga's food before him and left hurriedly. "I bet she thinks we're dating."

"Let her then," Koga replied, picking up the steak knife and fork before cutting a nice sized piece to occupy his stomach with.

"It kind of feels like a date," Sesshomaru said, suddenly pretending to inspect his nails. Koga almost choked down a rather large piece of the steak. Once it reached his stomach he swallowed the rest before replying.

"Really? I was under impression that this was strictly business," Koga warned. Sesshomaru smirked sadly.

"Yes, business. You wouldn't mind attending a dinner outside of business later on this week would you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Thursday maybe?" Koga pulled out his cell phone and checked his notes for Thursday.

"Thursday will be fine as long as it's sometime after five o'clock," Koga replied, putting the phone away. "I have a meeting," he added, suddenly after noting the questioning glint.

"Five thirty fine then?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking.

"Yea, that'll be fine." Sesshomaru ripped out a piece of paper. Writing something down, he handed it to Koga, who accepted it. He read it over and pointed before looking up questioningly. Sesshomaru nodded as though some unspoken message had passed between them. The wolf demon nodded as well before cutting off another piece. He was well aware that the western lord was watching him while he ate.

"Sorry," he said finally. "I just haven't eaten anything in a while."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I don't mind at all," Sesshomaru replied, grinning. The grin itself was enough to make Koga arc an eyebrow in question.

"What…?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru replied, chuckling. Koga ignored the unease the crept through him and continued to eat until the steak was gone. Then he closed his eyes for a bit feeling the exhaustion flooding him. "Perhaps, I should drive you home."

"I'll be fine," Koga said. A hand touched his shoulder near his neck. Unbeknownst to those present the beginnings of a claw reached out and lightly trailed across Koga's neck teasingly.

"I insist," Sesshomaru replied, slightly worried as he attempted to hide the claw that had slipped out. He willed the claw to retreat before putting his hand out. "Keys. I'll not let you drive in this condition." Koga grunted before pulling out his car keys and handing them to Sesshomaru. He then mumbled the address as he pulled on his coat. Sesshomaru grinned handing Koga, his briefcase. "You have nothing to be displeased about."

"Don't I?" Koga asked. The two chuckled at that two-sided question. They then headed towards the podium as the waitress appeared.

"Miss," Sesshomaru called. The waitress looked and nearly ran towards them. "The bill?"

"Oh right, sorry," she said. She quickly wrote something down quick on the pad she carried. She ripped off the top most paper and handed it to Sesshomaru. "Sorry, I'm a bit new at this. Just moved here from America," she offered, blushing lightly. "Have a great day!" She inclined her head slightly as they walked past.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied, shaking his head. He set the bill, and his card on top of it, on the front desk. The woman at the desk took it and rung it up, sliding the card before handing it back just as quickly. He accepted it and the receipt in silence before leading the way out of the restaurant.

"You know you didn't have to," Koga said suddenly.

"I wanted to," came the others simple reply. Koga didn't argue as he headed for the car, hearing the chirp as he approached. He opened the passenger-side door and climbed in. The western lord climbed in on the driver's side and grinned before adjusting the mirrors and seat. "Buckle up." Koga grudgingly did as he was told and sat back closing his eyes and relaxing.

_The Stalker_

The female watched the two males. She couldn't help herself. They were too 'hott' not to be watched, stalked even. Even when she was supposed to be tending other tables she watched. Her friend Hajii covered for her and she knew he would scold her for it later. She couldn't help it not even as they got up. She just barely gathered her wits to move, before they noticed, when the taller of the two had called out to her. Surprise and quite caught off guard. She stopped and of course she had to give him the bill before sneaking off to the back to take a break. She sneaked out the back and watched them as they left in the Honda Accord. So many fantasies assaulted her. At one point she wondered what the one male intended to do with that Hayashi guy.

She shrugged and walked back into the building. Her eyes watched the floor and slowly traveled up to a pair of eyes. She nearly stumbled backwards. "Mikha! What are you doing!? Honestly leaving me to keep up with what your slacking on I swear! Just to watch a couple of…" he trailed off. He couldn't just tell her they were demons even if she already knew. "A couple of males."

"They're not just males, they're…" she stopped. "So dreamy." Hajii gave an exasperated sigh.

"Woman, they would probably sooner rape and murder you then fulfill whatever twisted fantasy your thinking of," he yelled, almost instantly regretting it.

"Really!? That would be totally cool," she said looking hopeful. "I think I'd enjoy it! Yes, maybe I'd even get to scream and…" A hand clapped over her mouth.

"You've lost your mind…" Hajii began to walk away. "You better be kick your butt into overtime like five minutes ago if you want to keep this job." She suddenly appeared beside him.

"Yes sir!" her eyes were shining like the stars as she marched out and began to serve more of the tables as time efficiently as possible. Hajii watched in amazement wondering how a human could possible do it but shook the thought away as he realized he was slacking now.

_Back to Koga_

Koga's nose twitched and stirred as a hand caressed the side of his face. "Koga." The voice eased him to awareness. As he stretched forward his lips touched another's. His eyes shot open and he pulled away. Unbuckling himself he climbed out of the Honda, closed the door behind him and leaned against the car. "My apologies, I was only trying to wake you." Koga shook his head.

"Don't…There's no need to apologize," Koga replied. A hand caressed his face once more. "Another thing…Don't do it on purpose either, I might not forgive you then." Koga warned growling at the devious grin he could almost see on Sesshomaru's face accompanied by that predatory glare. He could tell because of the familiar unease that caused his resolve to waver.

"Fair, enough. Is it fine if I step in for a bit?" Koga nodded, taking his keys and leading the way. He unlocked the door and threw it wide as he walked in. He could hear the door close signaling that the western lord had followed him in. The wolf demon took the liberty to collapse on the sofa and pulled out his cell phone offering it to Sesshomaru. "I assume you'll only be here long enough to wait for a ride."

"Unless you'll allow me to stay longer," Sesshomaru replied taking a seat on the chair near where Koga had laid his head. Koga set the phone on the table as he allowed his features to show through. He lifted himself to remove his tail from under him then he removed his coat and jacket. The two items were taken from him as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt.

"It doesn't matter to me," he replied. Four claws scraped along his neck suddenly. "Don't push your luck though." Koga pushed Sesshomaru back a little before collapsing again. Sesshomaru sighed having removed his own jacket and allowed his own features to show through. Koga watched him cautiously. "I'm only supposed to make a good impression at the restaurant, not at my own house. This is my house after all and I do have rules and boundaries I would prefer to not have crossed in this state." Koga said suddenly as Sesshomaru grabbed out a notepad and jotted some things down.

"Don't worry, this is more like a diary then anything," Sesshomaru replied. "So I take it I've almost crossed one of those boundaries that you do not wish to explore?"

"Yes, twice," Koga warningly. "A third time and I may have to ask you to leave."

"And if I had not intended on crossing the line?" Sesshomaru asked. Koga eyed the other noting that he had loosened his shirt and tie and was examining him closely.

"How would I know if you did not intend to? I just don't want it attempted," Koga replied. "It hasn't exactly been the best day for me."

"May I offer a message?" the western lord inquired, raising an eyebrow. Koga nodded and sat up a little allowing Sesshomaru some room to move into position. Sesshomaru took the offer and eased himself behind the other his thin fingers creeping over the top of Koga's shoulders. He squeezed in circular motions lightly at first to get a feel for the tension the added more pressure as needed. Koga almost instantly relaxed against the Taiyoukai and Sesshomaru almost insisted upon it.

"Feel's good," Koga murmured, leaning back against Sesshomaru making it difficult to continue but somehow he did until it appeared that Koga was asleep. A smile crept across Sesshomaru's face, the first smile he had had in years.

**TBC (To be Continued)**

And so we find these lovely guys, wha!? Wait they're what!! Nevermind… anywho keep in touch and you may find out what happens next!!

Sneak peek: _The other shifted slightly to accommodate him. The glowing world seemed unnatural, yet natural. Only the smell of the taiyoukai flooded his senses. The only natural thing was below him now, stroking his hair and drowning out all reason and doubt._


	2. To Cry Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… sad I'll get you next time!!

Recap: Early morning rose, forcing Koga to leave from work. He rushed off to a meeting with none other than a former acquaintance, Lord Sesshomaru, whom leaft him with no choice other than to allow him to drive Koga home. At Koga's house "things" get a little friendlier then he intended.

-

**Forever Mine**

-

Claws scraped lightly teasingly along the wall of his awareness. Breathing, light and calm sounded just within his hearing. A wall of light pinks and greens assaulted his vision as he lay sniffing. So real it all was so serene. His eyes looked up and there was someone familiar watching something off to one side at whatever had chosen to draw near. This person, Sesshomaru, seemed mesmerized by the sight. Koga turned about to rest his ear near the others heart and was greeted by the soothing sound. Sesshomaru was dressed not in a business suit but the attire of a lord and he, Koga, wore the garb of a lesser demon, a pack leader. He felt honored to be in this other male's presence, as if a gift were bestowed upon his door.

The other shifted slightly to accommodate him. The glowing world seemed unnatural yet natural all the same, though only the smell of the taiyoukai flooded his senses. The only natural thing was below him now, stroking his hair and drowning out all reason and doubt. The light chirruping of something nearby made the fuzzy world dissolve slowly around him. Still the smell remained, soothing him.

_The Truth_

He yawned, one eye slitting open to stare at the disturbance of such a nice dream. Silk caressed his face as peered around only to spot the blinking cell phone on the table beside him. His cell was quietly chirping away, yet the annoyance it caused his sharp hearing was enough to wake him. He grabbed it, pressed the talk button and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked, his words slightly muffled due to his current position and the silk.

"Sorry, if I disturbed you, but the client that was supposed to come here today for the meeting had to cancel. He said he'd call you as soon as possible to set up a different date," his secretary's voice said.

"Thank you for letting me know that. I may not be in today if that is the case. I have some shopping that needs to be done," Koga replied burying his nose into the fabric as he listened.

"And if anyone needs to speak with you?"

"Have them leave a message, name and number. I'll try to call or stop in sometime to see what messages have been left for me," he answered, his words barely understandable.

"Ok, I'll be sure to do that Mr. Hayashi, goodbye." The secretary hung up then and Koga did the same setting the phone on the table once more. He then placed his arm back where he had pulled it from. He wanted to go back to sleep, back to the dream that seemed so real yet not, even though he could not remember what it had been about.

"I thought you didn't want to cross any boundaries," The smooth voice rolled over Koga pulling him fully to awareness and realization of who he was holding. He tensed slightly until he felt those thin hands messaging the muscles in his back. "How much longer do you want me to stay?"

"I told you last night that it was up to you unless you pushed your luck," Koga replied, now almost fully relaxed. He flicked his tail slightly in response to a particular pleasing circle near his spine causing a chuckle from the male below him. "Last time I saw you, you were missing an arm. Weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. I did a favor for an elderly witch and she helped restore that which I had lost." Silence followed a calm, subtle silence of understanding. Thin fingers traced their way along Koga's back, the claws gently scraping the fabric that blocked them. Koga shivered his tail reacted as well, swishing over to his other side.

"Can I…see?" Koga asked sitting up and stretching some, his tail raising up as he did. He regretted asking almost immediately. Sesshomaru smiled and sat up slowly unbuttoning his shirt then opening it wide. Koga growled inwardly realizing he was being baited but allowed curiosity to get the better of him. He helped the taiyoukai remove the shirt from the arm in question. His claws lightly touched the skin then his hand. Yes, it was indeed there alright. He jumped as he felt his own shirt being unbuttoned and backed away a bit. A blush touched his cheeks though went unnoticed by the other.

"You look uncomfortable," Sesshomaru explained. Allowing the taiyoukai to continue, Koga looked away, berating himself inwardly for his inattentiveness. The shirt slipped down his arms. A tug at his waist forced Koga to look back at Sesshomaru and growl warningly. He attempted to rise but somehow ended up falling off the couch onto the floor. One of his arms was trapped beneath him while the other was bound by cloth. Little stars danced in front his eyes to the waltz then Sesshomaru's smiling face appeared.

"You would find this amusing," Koga whispered. His arms were still trapped. "You know, you could help…" Already Koga knew that what he said would instantly be twisted around in his state of helplessness.

"With…?" the taiyoukai asked accompanied by that same tug. Again the wolf leader growled threateningly. "You know, your threats don't seem as potent from this position." Sesshomaru grew closer with each word until he was nearly nose to nose with Koga. Koga continued to growl until Sesshomaru cut it off with a kiss. Something wet brushed up against his lips causing a slight gasp before it entered. Sesshomaru allowed his body to cover Koga and gave a slight thrust. The okami attempted to growl but it came out as more of a moan. Somehow one of Koga's clawed hands came free and gently grabbed the taiyoukai's shoulder. He didn't push away nor did he pull the other male closer instead he waited. The one to pull away first was Sesshomaru. "I'm surprised, shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" he asked, smirking.

"It isn't necessary. Why did you stay? What, did you want or did you just expect something to happen? What's your motive?"

"If I told you, would you let me take this farther?"

"No. Even if you don't tell me, I won't let you take _this_ any farther," Koga replied, pushing slightly to indicate he wanted to get up. Being a youkai that does not give up so easily, Sesshomaru did not relent.

"Why not?" he asked, simply.

Grinning like a natural predator, Koga replied, "I'm more of an alpha male than a female." He could see Sesshomaru blush suddenly in realization.

"I see. Will I still see you on Thursday then?"

"Of course, why would you not?" Koga asked in reply.

"Nevermind, I'm glad," Sesshomaru replied, finally allowing the wolf demon to rise. Koga almost instantly got up and was about to put his shirt back on. "Don't…I wasn't lying when I said you looked uncomfortable wearing that." Koga gave a glare over his shoulder. "Please, don't?"

Giving an exasperated sigh, he gave in. "Fine." He removed the shirt tossing it over the arm of the sofa. Unable to settle yet, he walked away into the kitchen. He turned only to see Sesshomaru following. "Wait in the there, I'll be back," he said, heading up a set of stairs leading to the second floor. After rounding a corner at the top, he turned a sharp left and opened and walked through the door. A hot bath was already ready for him.

He assumed the maid he hired to come over every afternoon had made it for him, she probably had just left. Taking a peek at the green glowing numbers of his watch, he confirmed his suspicion. _Two o'clock she probably left half an hour ago_, he thought. Once he closed the door, he removed the last articles of clothing, along with his watch, and slipped into the hot water. _Maybe it was only a few moments ago. I'll have to ask if she overheard anything_, he thought. He sighed relaxing, for now. There'd be time for interrogation later on, maybe even tomorrow. Thin fingers lightly weaved their way over his chest.

"Am I going to have to train you to obey?" the wolf demon asked grinning.

"You think you can?" the silky voice asked, his hands had stopped in their progress. The voice did indeed belong to Sesshomaru and further proof was the face that appeared just within his sight, though upside down. The taiyoukai appeared intrigued slightly.

"Oh I think I could do more then train you," Koga growled. "Especially with all that you've done so far." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as though he had caught on to what Koga was plotting. "You look surprised." The taiyoukai's face turned a light pink color as he issued a frustrated growl before disappearing from view. Koga was the quicker. He leapt up, grabbed the others arm and gently pulled him closer. "You already came all this way, why not join me?" the wolf demon asked, grinning devilishly. The other sighed and removed his own articles of clothing before he too slipped into the hot water.

Koga watched grinning and almost completely relaxed. Sesshomaru seemed tense at first but quickly became lax in the warm water. The water soothed the tension in his muscles but made him quite vulnerable. Koga eased over and whispered little things into his ear. It started out at as nothing but soon just the light breeze itself made Sesshomaru squirm. Sesshomaru turned his face away, a big mistake. "I thought you didn't want to continue this." Koga smiled as he began to nibble the most sensitive part of Sesshomaru's neck. The taiyoukai realized his mistake a little too late and found that he could not get out of it.

"Come now, who do you think I am?" Koga replied, allowing the other some time to breathe and think. "Of course I'm not going to sit around and be your female not without a fair fight that is." He ran his tongue over a fang. Seeing the action, Sesshoumaru shivered visibly.

"It's a fight you want?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow. "I think I will win hands down," he growled, lifting up slightly on the edge of the tub.

"We'll see," Koga replied, propping himself up with an elbow. Sesshomaru glared angrily at nothing particular before leaving the warm water. "What don't want to stay and play?" A towel suddenly hit the okami's face. Surprised but still grinning, he snatched the towel before it could fall and climbed out of the tub as well. Sesshomaru quickly wrapped the towel about his midsection and picked up his articles of clothing.

"Maybe, this isn't such a good idea," he said suddenly. Koga stood stock still allowing a confused glance which changed almost immediately. His eyes traveled over Sesshomaru's thin figure. Noticing this, the taiyoukai rolled his eyes and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wait, what's not a good idea?" Koga called out, immediately following after.

"Tempting you," Sesshomaru replied, looking a little uneasy all of a sudden. "Especially since you have company." Koga gave a confused glance before walking ahead of Sesshomaru and heading down the stairs. Sniffing lightly he picked up an unfamiliar scent he hadn't noticed before. He stopped midway down the stairs as a voice reached his ear. He couldn't place where he had heard the voice before.

"Joyce?" he asked, already knowing the voice didn't belong to his maid. Two pairs of feet scrambled from what sounded like the kitchen chairs and two faces appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, I brought a friend to help me with the cleaning you don't have to pay her. Sorry I stayed extra time but she wanted a tour. Please forgive me," Joyce stammered all at once. Koga raced forward suddenly scaring causing Joyce to raise her arms in an attempt to shield her face from harm.

_Moments earlier_

_One o'clock,_ Mikha thought. She gulped and looked around before reaching up to knock on the backdoor. The car out front had looked so familiar that she had almost lost her nerve. "Bah, she told me to be here at one o'clock so I'm here!" she berated, herself, glaring at the door as though it were at fault. Rustling up her courage, she knocked on the large intimidating door. The door swung open very slowly causing her to panic and look around for somewhere to hide. She knew it was a bad idea, and now she was going to be killed for her insolence, just like in the movies. She could almost see the monster lurking in the depths of the house ready to pounce. The monster would be a huge, ten-foot creature with fangs as big as her arm and liquid poison dripping from its fur and blood-soaked teeth. The mass of black fur would retreat from its huge blood red eyes that peered into her soul hungry for her flesh.

"Ah, you're here!" a petite woman called happily. "At first I thought you wouldn't come. Come on in! I absolutely have to show you around but be quiet the master is sleeping." Mikha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Joyce!" the girl said, relief lacing her features.

"What did you think was answering? A ten foot monster with black fur, red eyes and poisonous fangs as big as your arm?" she asked cheerfully.

"Something, like that," Mikha answered, smiling a bit embarrassed.

"Silly, come on in. I still have some work to do, but I can give you a tour afterwards," Joyce said, inviting the other girl in. Mikha bowed before strolling inside.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Sure, just don't go into the living room."

"Cool, I'll start on the kitchen!" Mikha replied, giving a salute and getting to work on the dishes.

"Okies, I'll be around if you need me. Well upstairs mainly but anywho…hehe," Joyce said, blushing slightly. Mikha nodded to show she had heard as she tested the water to make sure it was hot enough. She picked up the first dish once the sink was full enough and started scrubbing. Once clean she rinsed it and set it in the strainer that rested within the twin of the sink she used for dish water. Repeating the process over and over was tiring but well worth it to help her friend out, especially considering how long they had been friends for. Mikha had heard a lot about the "master" of the house but was told that it was unwise to get to know him. Her eyes narrowed as a familiar aura washed over her. Where had she felt it before? She shook her head as she finished the last dish and wandered to the nearby closet. She opened it and realized almost instantly that it wasn't a closet. A dark look crossed her features before a voice whispered. "The closet's over there hun." Mikha spun around and breathed a sigh realizing it was only Joyce.

"Thanks," she whispered, trying to be quiet as well. She turned and walked towards the backdoor and looked both ways before she spotted it. "Ah" was all she could say as she walked up to and opened the closet door. She frowned scrutinizing the supplies. Finally, she grabbed a bottle, a bucket, the mop and a broom. Propping the mob and broom up against something in the kitchen once more she moved to the sink again. She placed the bucket inside squirted a little of the gel like substance into the bucket and adjusted the water before leaving it to fill for a couple of minutes. She took the bottle to the nearby table and returned to the bucket shutting the hot water off before walking away. Grabbing the broom she began sweeping and what she could. Abandoning the sweeping she decided to move the chairs and table so she could sweep underneath it. Joyce appeared with the extra broom and something to collect the dirt and finished up in short time. "Sorry," Mikha said, blushing. "I'm kinda slow…"

"It's ok I know the house a little better so it's expected when you're not used to house to be a little slow. I just thought I'd help you out some in between my laundry duty and other odds he has me do." Joyce then disappeared down an almost unnoticeable set of stairs not giving Mikha time to reply. Mikha shrugged and grabbed the bucket pulling it up and over before setting it on the floor. She started where the table had been so she could move it and the chairs back then finished up in almost no time. She looked to her watch and her jaw dropped it had almost been an entire hour.

"Okies, I'm done. Shall I give you that tour now?" Mikha nodded and followed. Joyce started with the stairs she had just returned from explaining that it led down to the basement where the laundry room was. Then she led the way upstairs and told about the rooms and blushed when she stopped at the "master's" room. "This is the master's room, here."

"Can we go in and see?" Mikha asked.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt," Joyce replied, leading the way in. "He hardly ever sleeps in here though, so I take care of the house and sometimes stay here when he's away." Mikha's eyes lit up when she saw the king-sized bed. She rushed over then twisted around and fell back onto it, sighing contently. Joyce rushed over and joined her and both cracked into near silent giggles. A loud thud sounded downstairs but the two ignored it. After a while the two calmed and sighed at exactly the same time.

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Mikha asked.

"No, he usually isn't." A door opened and closed then, startling the two. They jumped up then paused as the sound came again. Mikha gulped before cautiously opening the door. No one was there. She then turned to the worried looking Joyce.

"No one's there," the girl told the maid before waltzing out. They both, silently as possible, hurried down the hall and towards the stairs. Mikha stopped and pressed her ear to the closed door just at the end of the hall noting that there were voices on the other side. They sounded very familiar. Joyce grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs. Both girls were trying not to laugh. They stopped at the kitchen table and both pooled themselves into one of the four chairs conveniently waiting for them. "Wow, I guess they woke up…?"

"Yea, that was close," Joyce looked at her watch and realized the time. "It's a little past two o'clock. He's not going to be happy about paying me extra. I'll tell him not too but he'll prolly do it anyway." Mikha frowned.

"I'm sorry. I hope you don't get into trouble," she replied sinking against the table.

"Joyce?" a voice called. The two girls jumped up and rushed to see who was coming down the stairs. The aura pounded down shocking her into recognition. She stared at him in disbelief as the events crashed down on her. Her face turned three shades of red as she realized he was half naked and drenched. The figure that appeared next took the cake. Mikha grinned stupidly before falling into the deep abyss.

_Back to Koga_

Koga stopped the girl's decent and lifted her up into his arms. He bit his lip realizing his towel was now a bit loose and barely hanging on his hips. Quickly, he set the girl down on the couch and snatched the towel before it could fall and adjusted it so it wouldn't fall again. "Joyce?" he called. The girl appeared at the door her gaze lowered to the floor, she bowed.

"Yes?" she asked timidly. Koga chuckled to ease the tension and make Joyce look up.

"Friend of yours?" he asked. She nodded, vigorously. "Funny I think she's the same waitress that served me and Sesshoumaru." He looked to the taiyoukai for confirmation.

"She does," he replied.

"Keep an eye on her, alright. You can introduce us when she wakes up or after I slip into something decent, whichever comes first," Koga said, slipping past her. She instantly rushed off to do as told. Sesshomaru followed, like a lost pup. Koga smiled as he realized the irony of his thoughts.

"Maybe I should leave," the taiyoukai spoke up grabbing out his cell phone. Koga spun around and placed a hand over the numbers, forcing Sesshomaru to look at him. A moment passed without words. He wanted to lean closer to…but he didn't.

"Don't," Koga said, tilting his head. Sesshomaru leaned forward suddenly snaking his free hand behind Koga's head a gently caressed Koga's lips with his own. Koga cursed himself for allowing this vulnerable moment. He acknowledged his loss and kissed back. A tongue ghosted his lips and they parted allowing the other entrance this time though Koga took advantage of this moment to gain back some of his masculinity. A feminine moan woke them both to the current reality and forced them to part. Koga led the way upstairs with Sesshomaru close behind.

-

-

Mikha came to and moaned before peering over at Joyce. "What were their names?"

"Well the owner of the house is Koga Hayashi. I don't know the other…" Joyce said, confused.

"That's right, Mr. Yujishi couldn't make it. He said his name was Sesshomaru Geiru. I knew it!" she exclaimed. "They were the ones at the restaurant. What a coinkidink…" She paused to think until the aura's washed over her again. "So you're the guys from the restaurant."

Koga hesitated unsure if she had addressed him or speaking with some unknown entity. "Wha?"

"Koga Hayashi right? I thought demons didn't have last names," she said turning around with a smile on her face. He "heh"ed before allowing his features to show once more.

**TBC (To be Continued)**

I can't see!! I'm blinded! Nooooooo!! Oh wait, there they are nevermind. cough High…erm "Hi" even…two words two many. can't type properly cause is distracted

Sneak Peek: _"We could be." Koga gave an incredulous look while Mikha snorted the beverage she received all over her. She gasped before raising her arms and tightening her legs in an attempt to keep it from causing further damage. Joyce quickly exited and returned with paper towels._


	3. Let the Fun Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… But I think I should…jk

Recap: The two youkai awoke within each other's arms and teased one another with thoughts of dominance. Meanwhile Joyce, Koga's maid, was showing her friend the layout of the large house. They found out that the maid's friend is the waitress from the night before. Will Koga and Sesshomaru ever finish? And what will this female do now?

**Forever Mine**

"So you knew?" Koga asked.

"Yea, of course I did. If I can sense ghosts and all sorts of paranormal things then sensing demons is like second nature for someone like me. I've been sensing them ever since I can remember so it doesn't bother me now," she replied, simply. She grinned, suddenly. "And he said you might be rapists."

"And if we are?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Can't rape the willing," she replied, her grin widening. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly while Koga laughed outright. "Just out of curiosity are you two dating?" Koga nearly fell over. He coughed and looked at her then looked at Sesshomaru.

"I told you she would think we were dating," the taiyoukai said.

"And I told you to let her, right…I remember. No," he said finally. Joyce handed them each something to drink.

"Sorry I didn't know if you might have wanted something different," Joyce murmured when she got to Sesshomaru.

"Its fine," he said, before looking to Koga. "We could be." Koga gave him an incredulous look while Mikha snorted the beverage she received all over herself. She gasped before raising her arms and tightening her legs in an attempt to keep it from causing further damage. Joyce quickly exited and returned with paper towels. Sesshomaru chuckled and rubbed lightly at his eyes with the thumb and index finger of his right hand.

"You would find that amusing," Koga said.

"I…am so sorry let me just…umm, yea," she replied, accepting some paper towels from Joyce who had just returned trying not to laugh.

"Its fine," he said chuckling slightly.

"You know what? This would be a great place to hold a party," Mikha said, suddenly.

"I don't do parties," Koga replied. Mikha gave him a questioning glance. "Not the type."

"Really, hmm, I suppose we can't all be, eh?" she asked giving a thoughtful smile. "Have you been to a party at all or just…?"

"Bad experience, actually." Mikha nodded in reply to the answer, almost in understanding.

"I really have to go though," Joyce said looking at the time. "Mikha do you need a ride home or are you good?"

"When have I ever turned down a ride home?" Mikha asked smirking. "Oh and I was wondering if Joyce stays at all like maybe within the next month or so can I stay too? I really like this house. It's cozy." Koga smiled knowingly.

"You may," he replied.

_~Alone~_

Sesshomaru sighed watching as Koga rushed about looking for something that didn't look as "thrown on" as he had put it. The taiyoukai stepped forward then and grabbed a better matching shirt, out of the closest, before throwing it at Koga. The okami looked questioningly at him. Nodding, he removed his current top and replaced it with the shirt that had been tossed his way. Koga sighed, inspecting himself before turning and in a blink found himself nose to nose with Sesshomaru. Koga was the quicker this time and dodged away from the taiyoukai's embrace.

"Koga…" The male in question turned and saw hurt in the others eyes.

"Not right now," Koga replied motioning the other to follow and follow he did. Swiftly, he led the way out of the room and down the hall, the stairs and through the rooms. He sneezed slightly in an attempt to get rid of the memory of that smell. That smell made his heart race and his body freeze in place. Koga did not enjoy being at anyone's mercy, especially not Inuyasha's. Another thing that he would not stand for was being second best. The thoughts continued to pursue and the memory still lingered despite his obvious irritation with it. The engine roared to life wakening a part of him so he could drive properly. A part of him wanted to turn the vehicle off and beg Sesshomaru to show him what he could be feeling while another stronger part wanted to take the taiyoukai and show him what Koga could offer.

"Come to my house tonight." Koga stopped the car startled as if he had just hit a deer and stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Right now…" the taiyoukai ordered. Koga swallowed hard, he could feel the tension and heat emanating from the other. "Please?" It didn't sound like a question, more like a common courtesy. It was slightly strained almost as though the other was holding back more tension then Koga himself held.

"Alright," the okami said raising a brow. He already knew what was going to happen but he took the directions regardless. Besides, he could always shop later. It's not like it was a necessity. Finally they arrived at Sesshomaru's manor and the car came to a halt. Time seemed to slow as Koga counted the seconds away somehow managing to exit the now parked vehicle and follow the Taiyoukai into his territory. Something about the place made his skin tingle in excitement. Maybe it was just because he knew what was going to happen. Maybe it was the power the Western Lord now exerted that made Koga seem so small in comparison. Perhaps something more or maybe the eerie house itself.

Koga walked in only to have the door close behind him. He spun around coming face to face with Sesshoumaru. Those lips were already on his and the ever searching fingers unfastening the buttons of his shirt. Koga pulled back slightly needing air. His head was already reeling from the lack of it.

"Shouldn't we slow down?" Koga asked as Sesshomaru kissed the wolf's neck. The Western Lord bit down suddenly at the nape of his neck, drawing a droplet of blood. A gasp greeted his ears and he paused slightly, very satisfied by the response.

"I gave you your chance, now you're in my domain under my rules and I have no boundaries." He bit down again this time on the other now exposed side. Another gasp and a moan reached his sensitive ears. "I'll not let you go this time," he whispered, sending chills down Koga's spine. Groaning inwardly, Koga only now realizing the extent of what he had gotten himself into, willingly at that. Wasting no time, Sesshomaru lead the other youkai into his room, removing articles of clothing as they went. Inside the room, the last of Koga's clothes were removed and he was pushed roughly onto the bed. The Western Lord let the other breath, for the moment, as he removed his own garments. Transfixed by his grace, Koga watched unable to look away. He knew that he wasn't nearly as experienced as the taiyoukai but he could try. Curiously, he watched as the other moved closer again, now completely naked for his viewing pleasure. "Like what you see?"

Koga gulped but nodded regardless.

"Good," he growled leaning close pulling Koga's legs to either side of him. "This may hurt a little. I'll go slow." Again Koga gulped, definitely not ready for what was surely to come. "You're excited…" Sesshomaru noted, lightly running a claw along the shaft stirring a fire within the other youkai. The excitement it caused had Koga arching his back into that hand, needing more than the other male was offering. Growling predatorily, Sesshomaru pressed urgently at Koga's entrance. Koga squirmed guessing exactly what Sesshomaru had meant. He braced himself and tried to relax. The taiyoukai smiled and whispered soothing words that helped the other to relax even further. He sheathed his length into Koga's entrance so quickly that the okami had little time to register any pain. He waited until the other relaxed again, knowing it had hurt but not as much as it would have if he had been inexperienced.

A gasp escaped from the male below the taiyoukai as he began massaging the exposed shaft. This caused enough pleasure to feed his arousal for a small amount of time. Sesshomaru withdrew slowly and in another seeming circular manner he was sheathed to the hilt once more. A thrill of panic raced through the okami as another sensation of pleasure began within him. It wasn't right. This was definitely not, what he thought his first experience would be like. He expected pain that did not wash over him and a scream that did not rise. A moan of pure pleasure reached his lips but he would not allow it to last long. The taiyoukai grinned at this, thrusting deeper and watching the reaction to ensure he was not harming the other. The other male's tension eased away and only pleasure was visible in every slight movement and heard in every increasingly fast breath. Sesshomaru debated whether or not just let go and push the endurance of his guest. He wanted to break Koga in so to speak. Lifting Koga's lower half off the bed, he began to quicken his pace and leaned down slightly to increase his comfort and offer more stimulation to the others body. His tongue traced light circles upon the others chest alternating every so often to a kiss or a bite keeping the pattern irregular and interesting. One particularly pleasing bite forced Koga to arch his back making the pleasure within escalate to unbelievable heights. He tried to hold the position but ultimately failed. Sesshomaru grinned and moved his hands more towards the lower back lifting the other up giving sharp inconsistent thrusts purposefully. Koga growled in frustration, realizing what the other was doing but was unable to stop him. Sesshomaru soon had the wolf demon sitting in his lap kissing and caressing him as was necessary. The pace quickened yet again and the pleasure escalated even more.

"Sess…sho-m-maru…" Koga gasped between breaths. Koga thought his orgasm was close but didn't know how close. "I think…" Sesshomaru grinned, gave a few rough thrusts throwing Koga over the edge, and then allowed himself to follow. Koga still felt the light kisses and teases to his senses despite the disorientation that followed his climax. He did notice that his body was overly sensitive to the others touch.

The taiyoukai leaned back and said, "Now, you were saying?" He received a glare for his efforts at joking.

"It's a little late for that…" Koga said, suddenly very aware of everything that had just happened. He did not remember ever laying down or even when Sesshomaru had moved to his side holding the okami close. A sigh escaped Koga's parted lips that were soon invaded. He involuntarily flinched slightly away from Sesshomaru's touch which was close to his very sensitive member. A laugh escaped the taiyoukai.

"It's been a while since, _that_ time. I apologize if I caused you any discomfort," Sesshomaru said, grinning like a fool.

"It's fine, I'm not…mad or anything…it just felt different then what I thought," Koga replied, trying to avoid looking directly at the taiyoukai, afraid that it would admit to the other of his defeat and to see the triumphant look in the others eyes. Another part wanted to see this, wanted the obviously more dominant other to continue until he forgot his own name. The light caresses and breaths upon his skin soon became very irritating to his over-sensitive body, making him shiver in response. It was unusual to feel this good. Koga was afraid he would get used to it. "So I'll be seeing you around my abode more often?" The taiyoukai tensed beside Koga, almost in shock.

"If that is what you really want, then yes, I can." Koga could feel the male relax noticeably. A warm smile snuck its way onto his face and the warmth of it spread through him.

_A warm moment interrupted_

The beautiful scent assaulted his senses tickling his nose, pleasantly as he roused from slumber. He found himself enveloped in a waterfall of white, surrounding his waking mind. A thin-fingered hand caressed his face lightly, sweeping away the cascade of white. "Good morning." Koga's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. "What's wrong?" the other male asked alarmed.

"What is today?" Koga asked suddenly.

"Friday, why?" Sesshomaru asked, aware of Koga's distress. Koga began rushing around getting dressed and cursing under his breath. Sesshomaru rushed around as well. "Did I do something wrong? Koga?" The other male wasn't listening as he threw on his shoes and quickly ran for the door, phone to his ear. "Koga!" Koga looked back.

"No time. Explain later. Come over," He blurted out as he ran for his car and dove in looking for the key. A slight jingling startled him. He reached for the keys but before he could get them back, Sesshomaru spoke.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I have to go now," Koga snatched the keys, started the car and sped off. Sesshomaru looked on worriedly and he hoped he wasn't at fault.

_Three days_, Koga chided himself as he rushed to work, _dammit!_ He just hoped the applicant was still there.

"Hello, Hayashi Incorporated, how may I help you?" his secretary answered. He could tell she was tired as she usually checked the number before she picked up.

"Yes, Mrs. Gurani I'm calling to let you know I'm on my way, sorry about this but I'm going to be just a little longer."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Hayashi, Ms. Higurashi is here would you like her to wait in you're office or the waiting room?" The female asked.

"Accompany her to my office will you? I will be in shortly," he replied turning around a corner the company coming into view.

"Yes, Mr. Hayashi," Mrs. Gurani answered and hung up. He drove as fast as the law allowed and soon found himself parked and rushing for the building. He took the elevator to his floor not feeling like explaining his strange speed to anyone. As soon as the doors opened he was out and walking quickly to his office as he entered he paused recognizing the scent. _No way!_ He thought walking foreword. The female turned to face him and recognition shown in her eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi," he greeted holding out his hand. She took it and stammered a greeting as well. He felt the door close before hearing the resounding click. He did not have to turn around to see that his secretary had closed it. Kagome Higurashi stood before him, making him question how he could have missed her all these years. "So this is where you disappeared to," Koga stated, smiling brightly. "Please take a seat."

"Yeah," she replied, as she walked over to the chairs and sat in one. "I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. Ran into Sesshomaru just this week, but that's not why you're here is it?" he stated more than asked as he took his own seat and began typing. He sat back once he was finished and then asked, "So, what makes you believe you are qualified for this job Mrs. Higurashi? Why should I hire you?" She faked a glare before straightening and preparing herself for what she was about to reply with.

"Well, I'm a hard worker and despite not really having much experience with this type of work, I am willing to learn. My teachers told me I learned very quickly once I got over all those illnesses. You know where I was but they don't." He nodded and motioned for her to continue. She paused to catch her breath. "And seeing that I, now, have nothing to hold me back I wanted to get into a career I felt that I would enjoy."

"I see. I noticed that you were in a fairly decent career prior to this. What made you leave?" he asked out of curiosity.

"They let me go. They already had too many workers and only agreed to let me work for them while I was in college," she replied.

"Alright then. Sorry, this going to be a personal question but how old are you now compared to then?" They both laughed.

"I'm 24 now actually, when you saw me I was 15."

"Well that explains why you rejected me," he said, grinning. Noticing her expression, he quickly opted for a change of subject. "Kidding, how's you're family doing?" She smiled at that.

"Last I checked they were doing fine. Sota is still in school. He says he wants to go to college to become a teacher, imagine that."

"Sota?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sota is my kid brother," she replied. "My mother became a florist when my Grandfather passed away. I'll have to introduce you sometime that way you'll be on even grounds with Inuyasha. Oh does Sesshoumaru know how Inuyasha is doing?"

"Yeah, he…he followed Kikyo to the realm beyond."

"Ahh, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He really did love her. I suppose he didn't want to see me again after all. He told me he would. Oh well," Kagome whispered, her eyes looking to the ground. "Guess that means I can move on and date someone else."

"I'm sorry Kagome," Koga replied. He was already typing again but the heartfelt grief shown vividly on his face. Kagome smiled at that.

"No, I'm sorry. I probably kept you waiting for a very long time." He looked up, surprised that she would mention it. "Maybe we could get together some time and catch up."

"That'd be great!" He finished what he was typing and then said, "How does Friday sound?"

"Umm…That'd be alright," she replied. "Is noon fine?" She began writing down her address and phone number then placed it on the desk.

"Sure, ok here is what I have for you. You'll be coming into work…" She looked slightly confused and was about to interrupt when he continued. "Not this coming Monday, but the Monday after, at nine o'clock am. There will be an employee who will meet you at the door. They will be instructing you on some menial tasks designed to help you in your job specific training and other tasks until you are able to perform your duties with little or no supervision. I'll come to pick you up noon on Friday then?" She smiled and nodded. "Alright see you Friday and maybe Monday if I have the time, I'll show you around the building."

"That'd be great!" she replied as she stood. Koga stood as well and walked her to the door and opened it for her. She walked out and he followed into the reception room and watched until she was out of sight.

"Mrs. Gurani, I think you deserve the rest of the day off." Koga announced. The secretary looked up from her work surprised. "In fact let's call up Mr. Hughes to take over for us both. I'm sure he'd be more than happy for that task."

"Mr. Hayashi, are you feeling well?" Mrs. Gurani asked. Koga smiled at her before placing a hand to his head. Maybe he wasn't feeling as well as he should. Perhaps he should visit his doctor. He shook the sudden dizziness away before looking at her.

"I'm fine, just really tired and you look dead on your feet. When was your last day off even? No matter, just take today as a freebie. I won't deduct from your current balance of vacation or sick days." She smiled happily and stood making a quick call to Mr. Hughes. Koga barely paid attention to the brief conversation and waited patiently for her to finish relaying the message. "I'll wait for Mr. Hughes you go ahead and get home." She smiled feebly and tottered out of the reception area. When Mr. Hughes arrived Koga filled him in on where Mrs. Gurani left off and then took his leave, offering an apologetic wave to the cheerful substitute.

As he exited the building he pressed the button on his remote key and allowed the roar of the engine to engulf the sounds around. He smiled and climbed into the vehicle then drove off to the nearest grocery store. He didn't want to spend too much time in the store as he had other things he needed to do. Some of it included laundry, which he almost never allowed Joyce to do for him. He allowed her to clean the laundry room and take clean clothes out of the dryer and put them away but he never actually allowed her to do them for him. He parked his vehicle close to the exit ensuring his vehicle was locked before entering the grocery store.

The grocery store was unusually quiet and empty causing little alarm bells to go off. He attempted to ignore this and proceeded to the frozen section for some assorted meats and frozen vegetables. He half wondered if he should pick up some pasta noodles and tomatoes to boot. It had been a while since the last time he made a homemade meal and he wondered if Sesshomaru would appreciate it as much as he would. He dismissed the idea not really feeling like eating pasta. The last time he had pasta it upset his stomach. Of course he did have pasta for the previous two weeks for dinner so that could have been the last straw his body would accept. He plucked various meats for a few meals. He assumed he would figure out what he wanted by the time he returned.

A small sound to his right made him peer in that direction but the only thing that was out of place was a small spinning toy a child had dropped. He looked away, not even noticing the male that picked up the abandoned toy. He was almost to the register when he felt it. A familiar aura crowed the small store but he couldn't quite remember who the aura belonged to, nor could he pinpoint their location. He quickly checked his appearance to be sure he was still concealed as a human and found that he was. Koga continued to look around but the store was so quiet and empty that it seemed there was no one there at all. He let his aura slip a little but kept his concealment up just in case. He approached the register and began to empty the items onto the small conveyer belt when the aura vanished. Koga pulled his aura back. If it was a foe, allowing his aura free like that could have caused his too-soon-demise in the near future.

"You alright, sir?" the female at the register asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired is all," he replied, still scanning the store. "It's pretty quiet today."

"Yeah for now. It was busy just a few hours ago," she laughed then stopped. "Odd, was that a tail over there?" Koga looked moments too late.

"I don't see anything," he replied feeling slightly protective over whoever had been caught. This feeling confused him. Feeling protective over a stranger was dangerous. Vaguely, he wondered if it were one of his pack mates. No, they would have talked to him. He was sure of that much. No, this was definitely a stranger, even if he did recognize the aura. He ignored the unease that crept up to steal his voice as he grabbed the grocery bags. A plan began to form for him to try and catch this stranger once and for all. Once outside he started looking around while he was actually waiting. Koga waited outside for the culprit to appear, but each exiting customer looked as, or even more, inconspicuous as the previous customer. Puzzled, he searched the remaining customers inside for an aura, any aura but found none. He shrugged off the chance encounter when a third person asked if he was all right or if he needed any help finding the item he had lost. He finally ended the charade by pretending to find his "lost" key and held up a happy façade as he marched to his vehicle.

Curiously, he pondered the events that occurred only a few moments ago as he walked. The possibilities of the demons identity were all too puzzling for him to sort out. He tossed these thoughts from his mind as he climbed into the vehicle, coaxed the engine to a purr and began to leave the parking lot. Unconsciously he peered at his mirror and noted a blue 2000 Toyota Celica GT-S was behind him as he exited the lot. He paid the vehicle little heed however as he journeyed home. Occasionally as he looked back, he could still see the little sports car not far behind. Suspicion truly sank in when he parked and watched the Toyota drive past his car. He waited to see what would happen as he shifted some items in the car and grabbed his groceries and suitcase from the vehicle. Nervousness settled as he waited to see who had followed him. A woman climbed from the car and walked around to the other side, pulling out a small child. A small portion of his mind said something didn't look right about the scene but he ignored it, believing it to be anxiety for the child's sake for having an irresponsible parent.

No parent that he had met would risk their child in a fancy little car like that. He sighed, remembering a special case, about a demon female that thought she was the world and would never be in an accident. Luckily he hadn't heard her name since that brief meeting. He ignored the tingling around the back of his skull, knowing it could mean one of his neighbors was tampering with demonic magic again. The neighbors around his abode usually didn't flaunt their abilities openly, so he figured it was someone in the safety of their home trying to alter their form. They probably had guests they were waiting for. Koga returned to the task at hand and exited the vehicle, pulling out his groceries from the trunk and carrying them into the house, ignoring the feeling that he was being watched. Neighbors often watched their other neighbors just for the sake of gossip. The people in the house to the left were especially nosy, which was one of the reasons he kept his curtains drawn tight. They must think him odd for it but in actuality it made his house feel more cave-like, more home than box.

Sighing heavily he finally reached the kitchen and began putting away the groceries. He started with the refrigerated and frozen foods so they would stay frozen and/or cold. Then he moved on to the canned goods, placing non perishables in the pantry. As he was sifting through the groceries he absentmindedly placed a small package of beef in the refrigerator for dinner and set aside a few other items. Once finished, he made a sandwich for lunch and set it, half eaten, on a plate on the table as he remembered some chores he had avoided in his absence.

He changed and threw his clothes in the laundry basket in his room. While he threw on something comfortable, he thought about what he would say when Sesshomaru showed up. He only hoped he hadn't offended him, in any kind of way, by leaving on such short notice. He picked up his laundry basket and took it downstairs to the laundry room thinking of all the ways to word his apology and explanation. He thought of simplistic and detailed versions, unable to settle on one or the other, as he picked up some forgotten articles of clothing on his way downstairs. Finally he was staring at the full washer wondering how mad Sesshomaru was by now. What if he didn't come over? _I deserve it, don't I?_ Koga thought to himself.

He growled a little frustrated. If Sesshomaru really wanted to, he could have easily taken Koga in his own home, but wouldn't that have been rude? It was his home after all and not Sesshomaru's abode. He remembered the possessiveness the Western Lord had exerted, stealing his breath with every kiss and leaving him gasping and wanting more. The helpless feeling, he felt as he was thrown on the bed and ravaged was still too fresh in his mind. A spike of arousal hit him, spreading to his cheeks making him blush slightly. He should not want to be dominated. It defied who he was, his very existence as an alpha male in his tribe. He growled in frustration, this time Sesshomaru would be on his turf and he would show him who the "dominant one" really was. He would reassert himself as alpha male and leave the Western Lord begging for more. He turned and began to walk back up the stairs. As he reached the top his foot slipped sending him flying backwards. He attempted to stop his fall by clawing into the wall but could find no purchase. His head hit something unrelenting and knocked him into the dark abyss.

~**TBC (To be Continued)**~

I was gunna finish this chapter earlier, but then I got high… I wrote this whole thing wrong, because I got hi-i-i-igh… Now I'm going to sleep and I know why-y-y-y. Because I'm high, because I'm high, on li-i-i-ife!

**Sneak Peek**: _Sesshomaru wondered how long it really had been since she had last encountered him and if she had really forgotten him. He certainly couldn't forget her, after all the times she had attempted to kill him._


	4. Fan Note

Sorry I have not bee writing. My grandma died and I will be away from the nets until the 19th of april abouts.

Thought you all may have wanted to know ps posting this to my recent stories but will delete this later and add actual chappies working on them as often as my time allows.


End file.
